


Chris Evans One Shots and Imagines

by lydialynskey



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, chris evans actor - Fandom
Genre: Angst, BuckyBarnes - Freeform, CACW, Chris Evans x reader, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Mush, Fun, Humor, Imagines, Marvel - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Second-Hand Embarrassment, captainamerica - Freeform, oneshots, sebastianstan - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform, y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydialynskey/pseuds/lydialynskey
Summary: A collection of my own work, reposted from my wattpad account.Each one shot has it's own warnings, but nothing too explicit. Mostly fluff, angst and a bad writing.Requests are open here too, so if you'd like to request please don't be shy.





	1. Chris Evans Reads Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings in this one to start the collection. Just bad writing ;) my first post here, feedback is greatly appreciated and requests are OPEN.

"Hi can I get a cappuccino please?" I asked the woman behind the counter.   
"Sure, I'll bring it right over", she replied, starting on the order i had momentarily requested.

I was in Boston for a couple of days, sight seeing, trying to decide what I should do in life.

I always wanted to be a writer, but like all things it was difficult to understand where to begin exactly. I hoped this city would help inspire my future. I laughed mentally.

"Here you go, miss" the kind lady gently put the hot steaming cappuccino in front of me on the table.  
"Thanks" i smiled up to her, wrapping my cold iced fingers around the hot cup.

As I allowed the hot coffee to cool down, I took out my pad and pen and put it down in front of me, deciding to make a story plot of my next fanfiction. I haven't wrote about Captain America for a while. I'll start there, I thought to myself searching endlessly for an empty page to start writing.

Blanking out the world around me, I delved deep into my thoughts, imagining myself in a situation with captain America, and began to write from there. Jotting down sentences in no particular order, just had to describe my scenario

** _I was caught in the middle of a battle, wrong place at the wrong time type of thing. Cars flying, buildings exploding, people dying. I was hiding behind an overturned car, as an enemy charged towards me. Suddenly hearing this loud thud above me, it was a tall, muscled guy in a spangly outfit, holding his shield above me, shielding me from the enemy. As he dealt with the enemy, throwing his shield numerous times, watching in amazement as it boomeranged back to him, he turned to me. "Are you alright ma'am? Let's get you to safety" he said hoisting me up with one arm, slowly draping my limp arm around his neck. I remained speechless. "Thank you for saving me Cap" I said as he guided me through the mess to the curbside where medical assistants were waiting, treating the wounded. "Anytime" he saluted running back towards the warzone. _ **

"Uh excuse me? Do you mind if I sit here?" A guy stood in front of my table, clearing his throat, I came back down to earth and looked at him confused, looking around the coffee shop and saw it had indeed filled up with people. I nodded, and cleared my throat as I shuffled awkwardly in my chair. The man smiled, "thanks, There's no other tables..." he chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck. I noticed subtle details about him, his perfectly trimmed beard, the baseball cap and sunglasses he was wearing and his blue plaid shirt. I wondered why he was wearing sunglasses in the winter. There is snow outside right now.  
He cleared this throat again, looking straight ahead at me. I felt my cheeks become warm as I realized I was in a dream state looking right at him. I chuckled nervously  
"Ah that's fine" I finally said after an awkward pause, "its fine" I whispered.   
"You're a writer?" He asked looking at my notes on my pad, I had written almost a full page before I was interrupted.   
"Oh.. I don't know?" I questioned, "I mean, I like to write but I write fanfiction" I shrugged, sipping my coffee.   
The man nodded, "fanfiction? Who do you like to write about?" He asked curiously   
I blushed harder, nobody has ever been so interested in my shit writing before  
"Captain America mostly" I giggled shyly, looking down. This was so embarrassing.  
"May I read it?" He asked, holding out his hand. I nodded skeptically and passed the notebook to him.  
I sipped my coffee slowly, carefully trying to read any expressions from what I could see on his face, he kept a smile on his face which only made my nerves tingle with anxiety.

He passed the notebook back to me and sighed, "that is great writing. I'm sure captain America would be proud of that" he smiled at me.  
I chuckled, taking the last few sips of my coffee.   
"Dont freak out" the man said, removing his sunglasses. My eyes went wide and my mouth agape as I almost drop my cup  
"Hi I'm Chris" he chuckled at my expression, holding his hand out for a handshake  
I nervously put the cup back down and extended my hand out of politeness  
"(Y/...Y/N)" I stuttered, my breath catching in the back of my throat  
"Nice to meet you (Y/N)" he said tapping the table with his fingertips. "Do you have Twitter?" He asked curiously, taking out his phone  
"Uhhh...yes...yes I do..uh why?" I asked making a mess of my words, overwhelmed with nerves. I wasn't even sure if I fell asleep and this was a dream  
"Well, i wanna follow you so i can read your stuff when you've uploaded, you're a great writer and I just love reading fanfiction. I love people's imaginations" he smiled.

I gave him my Twitter handle and sure enough he followed me.   
"Oh my God thank you so much" I said a bit more surprised than I intended to sound, the last thing I wanted to do was fangirl like crazy   
"I look forward to talking to you" he winked, standing up and putting his sunglasses back on.   
"I have to go though, it was great meeting you. Maybe we can DM later and you can send me links to your works" he smiled, I nodded. Still convinced I fell asleep in the coffee shop, and the was a dream plot for my next fanfiction.

I gathered my thoughts, everyone around me was starting to leave. I looked down at the notebook and saw Chris had left his signature on the bottom. My heart raced and skipped many beats making me feel slightly nauseous. I packed up my things and decided to head back to the hotel

I took a long thoughtful hot steamy shower to warm my body up from the cold. Still thinking about the coffee shop, still believing I was asleep. There's no way Chris would ever read fanfiction right? I was paying too much attention to my thoughts in my head.

I pulled back the covers and climbed into bed, letting out a satisfied sigh as my head hit the pillow. I checked my phone for the last time tonight and had a notification of a message on Twitter, from Chris Evans. My heart jumping up my throat and exiting my body it felt like, it felt like my soul had left my body. I couldn't function my fingers. I eagerly opened the message  
**Chris Evans**   
_Hey, just wanted to say thanks for letting me sit with you in the coffee shop. It was a pleasure to meet you and hope you got back safe? Looking forward to reading your work. Chris _

What was I supposed to say to that?   
**Y/N**   
_Hey Chris! This feels too much of a dream. I can't believe this happened. I'm safe in my hotel room thank you for caring! Y/N _

I mentally scolded myself, copying his style of writing. I normally rely lazily to people. Ugh cringe moment.

Soon enough my phone pinged with a new notification   
**Chris Evans**   
_You're adorable (Y/N). __This is real. Do you wanna hang out tomorrow? I could give you some ideas about your story? _

I smiled to myself, replying yes to his question.

I turned my phone on silent, putting it on the table next to the bed, closing my eyes and falling into a deep undisturbed sleep.


	2. Just Good Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N has a crush on Chris. They are best friends, Chris drops a bombshell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, English is not my first language. If i've made any mistakes, please let me know and i'll correct them.

It was 2016, your roommate and best friend Chris had just arrived home from filming. His face seemed more light and he appeared really happy. You heard the car pull up in the driveway and rushed towards the door waiting for him to make an entrance   
"WELCOME HOMEEE!" you yelled excitedly, holding out both arms ready to hug him. Chris laughed eagerly accepting your tight hug.  
"I've missed you!" He said sounding muffled as he tightened the hug, "what's been going on?" He asked releasing you and stepping back slightly,   
"still no job interview" you sighed.   
"Something will come up!" He patted you on the shoulder, picking up his suitcases and went to his bedroom.

Chris had been kind enough to let you live with him when you lost your job over a year ago, and then you lost your home because of zero funds to pay the rent. Chris was never the friend to let someone down, he offered you one of the bedrooms and told you to stay as long as you needed. You paid him money when you found the odd job and did all the cooking and cleaning, laundry and maintained the garden as a thank you, something he was very grateful for. You just loved having Chris as a roommate, he was such a fun guy to be around, he was like your friend and brother rolled into one, but it was hard to deny feelings. Sometimes we would have game nights, other times was movie nights.

"Hey Chris are you hungry? I was gonna order pizza?" You knocked his door and pressed your ear up against it. You could hear a faint sound on the speaker, he was probably on the phone to his mom  
"Yeah that would be great!" Chris yelled back from the other side, you nodded and went back to the living area.

The pizza arrived, and you once again knocked on his door to let him know dinner was ready, "I'll be right out!" He yelled. you sat down on the barstool, separating the slices that were stuck together when Chris emerged from his bedroom with a bright white smile, he had changed into a tee shirt and sweatpants.   
"Something smells great" he said enthusiastically sitting opposite you  
"You're in a good mood" you stated matter-of-factly, taking a bite   
"Life is good" he simply stated, joining you in taking a slice and scrunching his face when a bit of hot cheese fell onto his chin. you giggled, taking a sip of cola.   
"Ouch that hurt" he giggled, "so (Y/N) I have something to tell you.." he said nervously, putting his slice of pizza down on the plate and wiping his mouth with a napkin. You stopped sipping your soda, and eyed him suspiciously and nodded for him to continue  
"I've met someone. Her name is Jenny and she was my costar for the movie I just wrapped up. I really like her" he was gleaming with pure excitement.

It took a moment to take in everything he had just said, your heart was beating rapidly against your chest, and you felt like it would give out at any second. The news was heartwrenching. Of course, you wanted him to be happy but you never expected it. Ever since you had met Chris, you had been become really close friends, like brother-sister. He was someone you cpuld rely on, he takes good care of you and you hoped it was mutual.  
  
It was just difficult not to have a crush on someone like him, he was the perfect man. The last couple of months, you had hinted here and there you liked him more than a friend, even on the night we both got very drunk celebrating your birthday, you recall telling him you were madly in love with him.

He shook the whole thing off, commenting you'll find the right guy soon and not paying any attention to the hints. You backed off and now this happened

You slowly became aware you haven't answered Chris in about 5 minutes, you were curious how your face looked, and what expression it was giving.

"Oh... wow. That is definitely some news" he was never gonna believe that. Whenever you became nervous or upset you would end up stuttering like crazy. Something he picked up on very early in our friendship.   
"I'm really really happy for you, I wish you both the best for the future!" You stood up quickly, forgetting the food and walked away, turning your back to him. You were for some reason close to tears, this was hurting you more than you realized. Because it was a confirmation he didn't like you in that way, and would never be anything more than friends, the thought really grinded your heart. You clutched your chest, disappointment washing over you the more you thought about it. It would never be you who comes home and snuggle up to him after a long hard day.

You felt Chris put his hand gently on your shoulder, "are you okay?" He whispered. You felt guilty, you really hated your selfishness sometimes. Your voice wouldn't work, you just nodded your head 'no' and just hoped he would leave it alone. You knew if you looked at him, you'd cry. And you're not a beautiful crier

Chris didn't say anything, he removed his hand from your shoulder and muttered he would be back later. You guessed he was going on a date with his new woman. Something a true friend would be happy about. you lost your appetite almost instantly, so instead you decided to retreat to your bedroom and sprawl out under the duvet and hide from the world, your mind felt dizzy with thoughts. You were so wrapped up in them you didn't hear the bedroom door open, neither did you feel the side of the bed dip and a hand that gently shook you

You peaked your head from under the duvet and saw a sad Chris Evans looking over at me. You smiled weakly at him

"Do you need something?" You felt hurt even though it wasn't his fault. It wasn't his fault he didn't have feelings for you, nor was it his fault he fell in love with a costar.

"Yeah. I need my best friend to tell me what's up, because I'm not leaving this room till you do"

And here comes the tears

"Chris I promise its noth-" You sobbed   
"No it's something!" Chris became annoyed. "I know you like me and for a while I really liked you too. But damn it (Y/N) you're like a sister to me and if we ever dated and it never worked out I wouldn't just lose you as a girlfriend but as my best friend and sister too. It's just something I wont risk, I love you as a sister, you mean the whole world to me and I'm really sorry but we're never going to be more than that" Chris looked down at you with pure sadness and tears in his eyes, his confession was shocking since you never knew he felt this way. Deciding to swallow your pride, you sat up and hugged him tightly

"I'm so sorry Chris, I do understand and I'm really happy for you" You cried into his shoulder as he rubbed your back soothingly.

"You'll always be my best friend. I swear on my life I'll never shut you out!" He whispered against your shoulder.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry. I messed this up" You took a deep breath, trying to prevent any more tears from falling down your salty cheeks  
"No you didn't. Next time please talk to me okay?" He ran his thumbs under your eyes to dry them. You nodded in agreement.

"I'm really hungry" he smirked, you chuckled at this randomness. "Do you want some cookies?" you offered, standing up from the bed and adjusting your ridden up clothes. "And movies?" He asked standing in front of you, you smiled eagerly.

It would take a while to get used to this, and deep down you knew he just didn't want to hurt you. But maybe, just maybe in the future he would be more open to trying.


	3. Just Good Friends Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally.

It's been a rough 2 years. It was 2018 and you finally found your dream internship as an assistant animator about a year ago. You was still living with Chris as his roommate, but you didn't talk as much and never hung out all the time like the old days and it was 2 years ago he told you about his new relationship with Jenny, something you at first didn't take very well at the time

It took you a long time to accept it, and it took a lot of courage and acting to be kind to her when she was being affectionate with him. You stayed mostly in your room whenever he invited her, something he noticed and wasn't very happy about   
"How come you never hang out with us?" He asked once, but you lied and just told him you were going through some stuff and really didn't feel like mingling with people right now. In fact, your bedroom became your main home, you spent a lot of time alone. Reading, writing, drawing, just keeping to yourself. You didn't intend to distance yourself from Chris, but it felt a bit necessary.

You was gone in another dimension reading your book, laying on the bed with one knee raised and the other leg resting on top of your raised leg with soft music playing low in the background.

From the other room you could hear Chris shouting at someone, you sat up slightly and turned the music off completely, standing close to the door and pressing your ear against it trying to listen, not that you were a nosy person.  
"So I think its over this time?" you heard him say, _it's over? What's over?_ you asked yourself confused. You frowned slightly, holding your breath and pressed your entire body against the door to hear more shouting and profanities, now you was really curious.

Everything went quiet, you tucked that annoying piece of loose strand behind your ear, as if to make it easier to eavesdrop.

Suddenly, you weren't prepared

The door crashed inwards, sending you flying to the other side of the room, Chris stood in the doorway, shocked.   
"What were you doing?" He asked, raising an eyebrow  
"Uh nothing" you waved a hand, "dont you know how to knock? I could have been doing... stuff" you pulled yourself up from the floor and crossed your arms over your chest.   
Chris blushed, "dont you know its rude to eavesdrop?" He questioned back, copying your manner and crossing his arms over his muscled chest  
"For your information Evans, and for the second time I was not eavesdropping" you lied, "do you need something or is Jenny coming over shortly to entertain you for a couple of hours and you needed me out of the house while you fondue?" you asked with a hint of annoyance in your voice. This whole situation was eating you alive.

Chris appeared to be taken aback by your words

"Well I came in here because I was hoping to talk to a friend" he shook his head slightly, "but I guess not" he continued turning towards the door   
"What do you mean?" you asked stepping closer to him, Chris shrugged and walked out of the bedroom   
"CHRIS!" you yelled after him, taking large steps closing the gap between us, "what do you mean by that?" you said your voice still slightly raised, causing him to turn around.  
"What's going on?" you asked more calmly, noticing sadness in his eyes. "Chris please..." you gently pressed your hand on his shoulder, giving it a small squeeze.   
"Jenny and I..." he took a deep breath, "we broke up for the last time" he exhaled. Looking down to the ground, shaking his head.

In that moment, you felt bittersweet. you regretted your actions towards him.

"I'm sorry, I really am sorry I dont know what came over-"  
"Don't apologize" he pressed his thumb against your lips. You smiled against it.   
"Let's talk" he said, heading towards the living room

You made hot chocolate, and sat down on the couch in the living room. Chris was staring into space, and you shifted in your spot anxiously.   
"Chris?" You asked in barely a whisper, he was completely zoned out.   
"Chris?" You repeated, raising my voice a little.

A few minutes passed and Chris still didn't say a word. Your anxiety was going insane, he wanted to talk but said nothing.

Now it was your turn to zone out, remembering the happy memories you shared with Chris. His generosity for letting you stay with him, his encouragement for pursuing your dream job, the times you laughed, the common interests you shared.

"(Y/N)..." Chris began to speak, bringing you back to the present time, you hummed in response to signal you were listening. "Do you remember, that night of your birthday?" He asked, raising his head to make eye contact with you for a few moments. You nodded with a smile "how could I ever forget?" you bit my bottom lip.   
"You told me, you were in love with me" he furrowed his eyes, searching your face for an expression.   
"I was drun-"   
"Did you mean it?" He interrupted, locking his eyes with yours  
"Why does it matter?" you shrugged, "you said nothing would ever happen between us" you fiddled with your fingernails.   
"(Y/N) answer the question" his eyes were still furrowed. This was the longest you've talked since Jenny from the block happened  
"Yes" you whispered. Breaking eye contact, "but I still dont know why its relev-"   
"Do you wanna try it?" He asked hopping up out of his seat and kneeled a few feet from you  
"What??" you gasped "what are you talking about?" you blinked blankly.   
"Do you wanna try a... relationship?" He scratched the back of his neck  
"Are you drunk or are you being serious, or are you pulling a prank or are you testing me to see how I would react?" you threw hundreds of questions to him, this was something you definitely wanted but you did nothing to change his mind   
"(Y/N) we've been friends for a really long time. Its true you were like a sister to me but.... you treat me perfectly, you give me space and do your own thing. I'm tired of being afraid, and what if this..." he points between you both "could work out?" He stepped in front of you, closing the gap entirely "I want to try" he whispered   
"Are you drunk?" you whispered back, he chuckled and nodded his head no.   
"Well of course but how can I be sure you're being serious right now?" you questioned sadly, looking down to your feet, annoyingly reminding yourself you need a pedicure.

Chris hooked one finger under my chin to look into your eyes "is this something you want? Do you want me?" He asked, his eyes glimmering with hope  
"Of course! I'll never hurt you" you whispered

Chris gently pressed his lips against yours. The feeling was very strange, You had thought and dreamt about this for so long. Your lips tangled with each others, you put your hand on the back of his neck deepening the kiss, loved the feeling of having his lips on yours

"Our friendship is ruined now" he pulled away smirking   
"Our hot chocolate went cold too.." you added randomly.   
"This is you and me forever, I dont want another on-off again relationship" he replied seriously. You nodded in agreement

"What changed your mind?" You asked sitting back down. Chris sat down opposite you  
"You being distant with me, I realized how much I missed you and how much I needed you. Then I realized maybe I did love you. I was just afraid" he said while flicking through the tv channels.

You smiled widely. _Finally_


End file.
